


A Cure For Insomnia

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, sneaking into John's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Sherlock can't sleep. Remembering his nap on the sofa with John a few days back and how great he felt afterward he attempts to sneak into John's bed to sleep for the night hoping it will break his insomnia.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	A Cure For Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMendes19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/gifts).



Sherlock laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. This was an often occurrence, due to his chronic insomnia. Nothing would cure it, and he was beyond exhausted. He and John had been awake with very minimal sleep, a brief nap here and there for the last four days cracking a particular difficult case. He sighed, he could hear John snoring from his room down the corridor.

He suddenly remembered the last good nap/sleep he had. He had been on the sofa with John. John had dozed off, and Sherlock followed unintentionally about ten minutes later, and they hadn’t woken up for about an hour and a half. Sherlock smiled at the memory. It had felt lovely. Thinking about that and the impending need to sleep behind his eyes, he shoved the bed covers back and got out of bed.

He reached John’s room, slowly pushing the door open. John laid in the middle of the bed, half the covers over him, passed out, snoring softly. ‘Damn he must really be exhausted’ thought Sherlock as he stood at the edge of the bed looking over John. He stood there for a moment contemplating his thoughts of just climbing under the covers with John and falling into a somewhat peaceful sleep for a few hours. Maybe John wouldn't notice if he just slipped into the bed.

He gently lifted the blankets, John didn't move, barely even flinched. Just as he began to ease himself down on to the bed, he heard John groan.

As soon as John registered someone was on the bed, he bolted up and picked up the pillow beside him, ready to hit whoever it was that woke him up. When he realised it was Sherlock, he suddenly frowned. “What the hell, Sherlock?” John glared at Sherlock as best as he could in the dark room. “What are you doing?”

Sherlock didn't say a word, and reached for the pillow in John’s hand, pulling it out of his grip, resting it on the bed and fluffing it up.

“For christ sakes, it’s three o’clock in the morning, you inconsiderate prick. I haven’t slept properly for days and I have to be up early for-”

John got cut off when he noticed Sherlock had laid down, and pulled the blankets over himself, and promptly started snoring softly into the pillow. John just sat there staring down at his sleeping friend beside him. ‘Fair enough...’ he thought. It was too early to care and do anything about it now. Sherlock sleeping in his bed just for the night couldn't be that bad, right? John tucked the blankets around the detective and brushed the fluffy hair out of Sherlock’s eyes, before lying back down. 

John finally fell back asleep, on his back sprawled out with Sherlock cuddled up beside him, nestled under most of the blankets.

Maybe John could get used to this after all.


End file.
